Throws of Power
by Chianti
Summary: Between DBZ & GT a new force threatens Earth
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  DBZ names and characters are not mine blah de blah etc etc.

A/N: Takes place between DBZ and GT. All ages, events etc are the same.

Chapter 1

Her body was on fire. She felt as though she has just been put through a steam press. The pain was searing and almost unbearable. She tried to block it out and open her eyes to see where she was, but to no avail. She could feel the blood running down the side of her legs, and she though for sure her right arm was broken in at least 2 places. She was roasting in her thick clothes. The hot sun beating down on her back didn't help. For the first time in her life she felt that death was near.

She tried to remember just how she got there and why she was so beat up. She strained to remember…nothing. Her head was pounding. It took so much of her energy just to stay awake. She fought it for as long as she could She gave in. She slipped into unconsciousness.

* * * * *

'This is so lame' Goten whined. The sun dappled through the trees in forest surrounding Goten's home. Trunks decided that Goten should take some time out of his busy dating schedule and that they should train seeing it was such a nice day and he didn't want to be stuck in the GR room. What train really meant was throwing a few punches stopping talking maybe getting an apple off a tree then maybe throwing a few more punches if they felt like it and generally doing nothing.

'You're just complaining because I can beat you so easily!!' replied Trunks

'No I'm not' said Goten dropping his fighting stance and sitting cross legged on the lush green grass 'I'm complaining because… because… because there is too many trees around here to spar properly!' 

Trunks rolled his eyes.

'Fine' he said 'lets go somewhere else' 

'What?' Goten stared 'Like right now?' 

Trunks knew Goten didn't really want to fight but he really didn't want to go home and have his dad tell him how lazy he was getting and be forced into training with him.

'C'mon' Trunks had to pull Goten up. 'Isn't there like a huge desert near here or something?' Trunks asked

'Yeah it's like 15 minutes that way' Goten replied, pointing east and immediately realising his mistake. 'But-'

'Great, lets go'

After 30 minutes of slow flying on Goten's part they saw the flourishing forest give way to a barren red wasteland. They knew they had reached the desert area. They were looking for a good spot to land when Goten stopped so suddenly that Trunks slammed right into him.

' HEY, what the hell…' Trunks yelled 

Before he could finish he saw why Goten had stopped.

'What is THAT?' exclaimed Goten

'Who cares' replied Trunks

'It looks like some sort of carcass! Lets go check it out!' said Goten

'Why? It's probably just some animal that didn't make it across the desert' Trunks called after Goten who had already landed. Goten walked forward to get a closer look.

'Hey!' He called to Trunks 'I think it's a person!'

'Yeah right Goten' said Trunks causally landing. He stepped forward to look and jumped back at what he saw. 'Oh man, it's a body…a REAL body…. We need to get the police or something'

'I think it's alive, Trunks!' 

'Of course it is, it's in the middle of the desert' replied Trunks sarcastically

'It is, you can see it breathing, look' Goten pointed to the body 'We should take them to a hospital or something, I mean, check out that arm, it looks pretty well shattered.'

'Well you can take it, bodies aren't really my thing'

'You have to help me'

'There is no way I am touching that…that thing'

'We have to, they need our help'

'No'

'C'mon. We have to' pleaded Goten

'Fine. But if I catch some disgusting disease I'm blaming you'

Goten beamed. They lifted the body up. Despite the thick clothes the person was wearing they were pretty light.

'Hey they're a lot lighter that I thought' said Goten

'Great' said Trunks 'You can carry it!' 

Trunks flew ahead leaving Goten to carry the person. They took the person to the nearest hospital. They found out at the hospital that beneath the thick rags was a pretty young girl. The hospital then informed the boys that they wouldn't accept the girl because she had no identification, no serious injury and they simply couldn't spare a bed for someone who was just unconscious and most importantly she had no insurance. The boys were promptly given back the girl.

'What are we going to do now?' Goten wondered aloud

'You wanted to save her, you think of something' said Trunks

'She can stay at your house Trunks!'

'WHAT! Hey you wanted to save her not me why don't you take her to your house, and besides I'm sure my mom would love that, hey mom heres some weird girl we found in the desert can we keep her? I mean we don't know anything about her but I'm sure she's a nice girl an-'

'…Yeah Mrs Brief, no she's not badly hurt or anything… great… thanks!' Goten hung up his cell phone. Trunks just stared at him. 'Your mom says it's fine and she'll be here in 10 minutes to pick all of us up!'

Who is this girl?   Why was she in the desert? What will happen when she wakes up?

Question answered in the next chappie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She awoke with a start. Her eyes shot open and scanned the room waiting for something to jump out at her. Nothing did. She slowly sat up hoping to make some sense of her surroundings. From what she could make out from the darkness she was in a fairly large room that seemed to be set up like a bedroom. Realising that there was nothing in the room that was going to try and hurt her she relaxed a little. Her thoughts then turned to her body. She was pleased to know that she wasn't dead, and her body was no longer burning and her arm had healed up nicely. She spotted a mirror on the right hand side of the room she thought she would check herself out to make sure that everything was still in the right spot. She swung her legs to the edge of the bed and jumped lightly onto the floor she slowly crossed the room her legs felt wobbly and weak. She peered at herself in the mirror and was pleased to note that everything was in the right spot. She still had 2 eyes, 2 ears, a nose and a mouth

'Eww' she moaned, as she looked closer at her skin, there must have been a layer of dirt on her face an inch thick and her hair _ugh_ she thought as she tried to run her fingers through it. It was all mattered to her head. She needed a shower. _It can wait until morning_ she thought as a wave of nauseating tiredness swept over, her she slunk back into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * * * *

Bulma hummed a tune while she fixed breakfast the next day. Bra was concentrating wholly on getting her coco-pops into her mouth without spilling any on her clothes – a big challenge for a 3 year old. Trunks came running down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

'Don't run Trunks' Bulma called to him

'I'm late' replied Trunks as he grabbed an orange and sped out the door.

"You've got to have more than that for breakfast' Bulma called 'it's the most important meal of the day' she ran out the door after him with 4 slices of toast.

Exhausted after running after her son, Bulma slowly walked back inside the house to the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Bulma sat down opposite Bra at the table and relaxed.

'Trunks is at school, your father is training, looks like it's just you and me Bra' said Bulma. She then noticed Bra's spoon paused in mid air, her mouth open as if waiting for the spoon and her eyes wide looking at something past Bulma. Bulma turned around to see what Bra was looking at.

A scream leapt from Bulma's throat. The girl that Trunks and Goten had found the day before was leaning on the doorway between the hall way and the kitchen. The first thing Bulma noticed about the girl were her eyes. They were the most beautiful shade of green Bulma had ever seen, but they were nearly expressionless. Bulma's scream made the girls face turn dark she almost looked at Bulma with contempt. Bulma noticed.

'Sorry' Bulma said. 'You scared me.'

Bulma's voice was practically sing-songy to hide her initial shock. The girl seemed to lighten a little but she still looked very serious

'My name is Bulma' she wanted a name but the girl remained slient 'Err…how are you feeling?'

'I want to wash' was the immediate response.

'Sure' Started Bulma 'I'll get you a towel'

Bulma felt uneasy about the girl. The tone that she had used had been very commanding and her stare felt like it pierced right through Bulma's soul. She almost felt intimidated by her. When she returned from the linen closet with the towel she noticed that the girl had softened a little more. Bulma handed the towel to the girl

'Third door on the left'

'Thank you' the girl said as she headed off down the hall.

This shocked Bulma somewhat.

'Wait.' She said. The girl stopped and turned "You might need so clean clothes huh?' Bulma said with a laugh. The girl nodded but her expression didn't change. 'Well, I'll get you some, have a seat' Said Bulma pointing to a chair in the kitchen. The girl sat on the seat and Bulma went off to find her some clothes. While Bulma was gone the girl sat trying to figure out where she was, why she was here and why these people were being so nice to her. It was blowing her mind. Then Bulma appeared with some clothes.

'They're mind so they might be a bit small!' Bulma said laughing. The girl took the clothes and headed off down the hall.

The girl started to shower going. As she stepped under she felt much more relaxed as the warm water slid over her shoulders. She looked down, the water coming off her body was a horrible shade of brown. The water that came off her hair was worse it was almost black as she washed the water began to run clear and the mattered mess gave way to the chocolate brown waist length hair she was used to. _It's amazing how much better a shower can make you feel._ She climbed out of the shower and began to dry herself off. She picked up the clothes Bulma had given her. She pulled the purple shirt over her head, and put on the yellow shorts. They were too big she screwed up her face when she saw herself in the mirror. _Oh well it's not like I have anything else to wear and at least I look normal now_. 

She walked back into the kitchen after her shower. Bulma smiled at her

'Feel better?' Bulma enquired. The girl just nodded 'Would you like a coffee?' the girl looked puzzled but agreed anyway. Bulma made a coffee for the girl and herself and brought the coffee over to where the girl was sitting

'So, where are you from?' Bulma asked.

Where am I, how did I get here and what happened to me?' asked the girl ignoring Bulma's question. Bulma was surprised at the last question. She answered the girl's questions as best she could.

'You should probably ask my son when he gets home, he knows more than I do, he and his friend found you.'

'Hmm…' the girl said gazing into her cup

'Umm…' Bulma started, but cut herself off when she saw the girls head snap in the direction of the doorway. It looked as though the girl was staring right through the door. Bulma thought it was very odd. After a few minutes the door banged open


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door opened with such a forceful bang that any normal person would have jumped out of their skin; in fact Bulma jumped a little even though she was used to the unexpected loud noises that occurred in her house but the girl stayed still almost like she had anticipated it.

It was Vegeta.

'Its almost lunchtime, Bulma, where's m-' He stopped dead when he saw the girl sitting at the table. A flash of interest passed his face, but was quickly replaced by a scowl as he narrowed his eyes at her.

'Who are you?' he demanded, without missing a beat the girl replied

'Puree*, who are you?'

Bulma stood there shocked and a little pissed off, the whole morning she had been trying to squeeze any sort of information out of this girl and with one sentence and a look Vegeta got what she was looking for, _so much for the non threatening approach_ she thought.

Although his expression remained the same, Vegeta also felt a little annoyed. This girl didn't look in the least bit intimidated by him. In fact he could feel her casting a critical eye over him almost like she was sizing him up. He didn't like it. It was then and there that he decided that he didn't like or trust her. Bulma could feel the heat in the room and decided to ease the tension a little. She got up and went to the counter

'Are you hungry Puree? I'm making some lunch now, do you want some?' The girl didn't reply 'we've got salami, cheese…well anything you want really-'

'You didn't answer my question' the girl said directing her statement at Vegeta and cutting Bulma off in the process. Vegeta's eyes remained narrowed and Puree's cold.

'Umm…here you are VEGETA' Bulma said uneasily as she shoved a giant club sandwich into Vegeta's hands and tried to push him out the door. He reluctantly accepted her shoving and backed down the hall making sure not to turn his back to the girl until he absolutely had to. 'I'll make us some lunch' said Bulma smiling at the girl

After lunch and some pushing for information Bulma realised that she really knew very little about the girl and wasn't going to find anything out in a hurry, she was so guarded. Bulma didn't know whether she had family, where she was from or why she was in the desert, Bulma desperately wanted to know. The girl was peculiar but she seemed to relax after a while and wasn't so cagey. Bulma decided that she liked her, she didn't know why but there was something about her that reminded her of when she was young. 

'Remember if you want anything, help yourself.' Said Bulma. The girl suddenly got up.

'Thank you for your hospitality, but I have to go' she started to get up when a wave of nauseousness swept over her. She reached for the wall but found only air blacking out she fell heavily to the floor. Bulma rushed over to see if she was OK

'You're not going anywhere honey' She said with a worried laugh.

After she made sure the girl was alright and in bed, Bulma started work on a new invention, she had just got one part of it working when Trunks came back from school. Dumping his bag at the door he made a beeline for the fridge almost stepping on Bra when she came running to meet him.

'How was you day dear?' enquired his mother. A reply muffled by food was the only response she got 'You know, I had a pretty interesting day.' She continued. 

'Uh huh' said Trunks still at the fridge.

'Our desert girl woke up'

'Oh great, I'm going to Goten's, see ya' Trunks said with his arms full of food obviously not listening to Bulma and rushing out the door.

She woke up in the dark room again _what am I doing here?_ She thought. _Didn't I leave? Was that whole thing a dream?_ She looked down at herself. She shuddered _Nope I'm still wearing these clothes_. She decided to get up. She opened up the door and peered down the darkened hall, seeing there was no one there she crept out of the room. She wanted a chance to check out exactly where she was without anyone watching what she was doing. She looked in all the rooms that came off the hall, there were other guest rooms, living rooms so many different rooms, _and this is just one part of the house, this place is huge_ she thought. Eventually she came to the kitchen. It looked different in the dark. Then she heard a loud growling noise and realised that it was her stomach. She was so hungry, from what she could remember she hadn't eaten in 3 or for days – not including lunch earlier in the day. She walked over to the fridge. The light from the inside lit up the whole kitchen. She had never seen so much food in her whole life. She succumbed to her hunger and started to consume the contents of the fridge.

Trunks awoke the next morning to the sun streaming in through his window and a loud roar.

'Why is there no food?!' It was his father. He could make out his mother yelling back but he couldn't hear exactly what she was saying. He walked groggily out to the kitchen to see what was going on. As soon as he walked in the kitchen Vegeta questioned him

'Where has all the food gone?' He stared directly at Trunks

'I don't know and all the food hasn't gone there's still celery' replied Trunks defensively

'What's all the noise about, I was trying to sleep.' The aggressive female voice said. The girl was standing in the doorway with her arms folded across her chest. Vegeta scowled at her, Trunks stared, astonished at her, Bulma was a little surprised and Bra giggled excitedly. Vegeta turned some of his attention back to Trunks but made sure he kept an eye on the girl.

'Forget school today boy, you are going to train doubly hard today to work off that food'

'But that's not fair, I didn't eat it' Trunks protests faded as he was dragged to the Gravity room.

Would you like some breakfast Puree? All we've got is celery!!' Bulma said to the girl with a laugh.

'I hate celery' Puree said seriously. Bulma was surprised by the lack of humour in Puree's voice. Then it dawned on her. _Puree ate it all _she thought staring at her. _What an appetite_.

* Pronounced like pourri, you know pot pourri or pur - ree


End file.
